Carbon nanotube are a novel carbonous/carbonaceous material formed by one layer or more layers of graphite. A distance between two layers of graphite in the carbon nanotube is about 0.34 nanometers, which is greater than the distance between two layers in natural graphite. Thus, carbon nanotube is a suitable material for using as the anode of the lithium battery.
However, an energy density of conventional carbon nanotube anode is small, and conventional carbon nanotube anodes exhibit a large lattice change and a small operating voltage during a process of lithium insertion/extraction. Therefore, conventional carbon nanotube anodes can not avoid a collapse of electrodes and suppress a formation of solid electrolyte interface (SEI) layers, and lithium dendrites will appear in conventional carbon nanotube anodes.